


Mitochondria

by caratgems



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, School, Short One Shot, University, University Student Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, University Student Lee Jihoon | Woozi, University Student Lee Seokmin | DK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratgems/pseuds/caratgems
Summary: Finals are tough and revising is slowly turning Lee Jihoon insane. But his path crosses other’s unexpectedly. And maybe, just maybe, finals aren’t that bad after all.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Mitochondria

Jihoon was tired.   
He had been through two final exams this morning and he really did not want to go through another one in the afternoon. 

Playing with the corner of his biology book, he scanned the page, trying to focus on the stupid scheme of a cell he’d seen a thousand times yet he couldn’t get it through his exhausted brain.   
The young man stopped concentrating entirely when two other guys sat three chairs away from him. 

One was tall and slim looking with a bright dumb smile on his face.   
The other was smaller and Jihoon couldn’t stop but think about how his round cheeks and almond shapped eyes reminded him of a hamster which was silly. 

Because he was definitely not a freaking hamster. 

Still smiling like two idiots, they got their biology books out of their backpacks and started reading as well.

Jihoon brought his attention back to his own book, scrolling through the pages with no motivation. 

His slim brown haired neighbour started mumbling words, repeating “mitochondria” over and over again, trying to engrave it in his brain. 

“mi. to. chondria.” he started singing a tune to it, his comrade chuckling and joining in, creating some dumb beat with his fingers gently tapping on the wooden table.   
The two men were getting more and more into it, meanwhile jihoon was getting more and more annoyed by their childish sounding giggles.  
He was surprised no one had said anything to them regarding their rather loud and immature behaviour.

His blood started boiling.   
Sighing loudly, he turned to face the other two with his whole body, sending them a death stare, letting his irritation show.   
The hamster guy immediately stopped fooling around, intimidated even though Jihoon was like...a metre tall. 

“Ah...sorry dude” he said, scratching the back of his head. 

“Seokmin and I get carried away when we study together...”

“Well Seokmin and you are in a library so behave yourselves.” 

“Woa man...studying shouldn’t be that serious! take a chill pill! things stay in your head better when you have fun with it!!” responded Seokmin, his bright smile snatching an irritated groan from Jihoon’s throat who turned back around to dive back into his book. 

He was stopped in his studying fifteen minutes later by the hamster guy handing him a chocolate bar.

“take it! You seem really tense...maybe that’ll help you relax!” He said with a smile.   
“My name is Soonyoung but you can call me Hoshi! I’m majoring in art but Seokmin is majoring in sciences so i’m studying with him since I have nothing else to do...” 

“You talk a lot for a hamster.” Jihoon said, accepting the treat, annoyance now long gone. 

“Hah! see? I told you you looked like a rat!” Exclaimed Seokmin, teasing his friend jokingly with a pinch on the shoulder. 

“He said Hamster...not rat...” Whined Soonyoung, pouting and sitting back in his chair. Seokmin stared at Soonyoung for a couple of seconds and brought his hand to the other’s chin gently to have a better look at his face. 

“Yeah okay I see the cute hamster-ish vibe.” he said, his friend’s face slowly turning red.   
Jihoon giggled at the surprising and wholesome interaction. 

Maybe those dorks weren’t that bad after all...and maybe finals weren’t that terrible...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this short au!   
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.   
> I might explore those kinds of relationships more in the future and make it more obvious as the relationships in this one are mostly implied.  
> Love you <3


End file.
